Ron's world
by SailorFragile
Summary: Ron is a great character and in this fic it all starts with him meeting a new girl at school. The event leads to him exploring himself and different sides he never noticed before.


AN: This is my first fic but I would enjoy honest opinions from everybody. Please no tough flames at least. R n' R please.

Chapter 1 – What's your name?

It was a very crisp autumn morning. The final leaves were due to fall of their trees any time soon and the grass had already started to turn brownish. The air had a slight taste of cinnamon to it and if you looked just at the other side of the road you would see two figures heading towards school.

Both were seventeen, one was Kim Possible a world famous teen hero. No big, she would tell anybody who asked her if it was hard saving the world. Her hobby cheerleading had helped her get her extreme fitness. Her best buddy Ron Stoppable though was another question. Although he was her sidekick he had the amazingly bad luck of always messing things up. At first Kim would get mad but she knew his heart was set just right.

"How about meeting up at Bueno Nacho later KP?" The blond sidekick asked his friend.

"Is that really such a good idea Ron? I mean you still haven't finished the book report which is due Friday." Kim laughed at Ron. He was just so sweet, even though his mind was mainly set on food.

"Mmmm. Naco!" A well known squeal said from Ron's pocket. Rufus, Ron's pet naked mole rat had decided to join the conversation.

After debating all the way to school they finally settled the argument. Two hours after school would be enough time to finish the book report and then they would meet each other at Bueno Nacho. Ron put on his usual self satisfied grin as he stepped in to school as Kim ran off to chat with Monique.

I wonder what bon-diggety stuff school has in store for me today! Ron thought as he gathered his books for his first lesson. His smile turned into a frown as he saw what his first lesson was. Algebra! Ah, man! Can this day get any worse? He thought. As if his question was answered Mr. Barkin stepped up to him barking out,

"Stoppable, my office, NOW!!"

Ron gulped wondering in what kind of trouble he was in now.

Inside Mr. Barkin's office Ron was seated in front of a very big and old wooden desk. He looked around a little in the office. A computer, a few files and a pencil case were neatly placed on the desk. On the wall was a well familiar poster with the words "Uncle Sam wants you!" written in big white letters. Ron looked nervously around until he came eye to eye with Barkin's stone eyes.

"Whatever it was I didn't do it!" Ron screamed hoping that he believed him.

"Relax Stoppable. Today I have called you in for a different reason." Ron opened his eyes which he had closed from fear and calmed down a little.

"You Stoppable are going to be a guide to our new student here so that she will find her way around here. I want her in every class on time to! Do I make myself clear?"

Mr. Barkin said in his usual army like voice. As usual his face showed no sign of feelings.

"Sure thing, sir." Ron said with all his might. He heaved out a huge sigh after not getting another detention on his record. Rufus let out a little cheering sound after not being able to hear the word detention. Ron patted Rufus on his head as he followed Mr. Barkin out of his office. Outside on a chair sat a girl his and Kim's age. With dust blond hair put up in a pony tail she was wearing a pair of pants not so unsimilar to Ron's beige ones and a floral patterned t-shirt. Standing up as soon as Barkin emerged she stood there quietly while watching Ron from the corner of her eye.

"Stoppable, this is Gant. Gant, Stoppable will be showing you to your classes this week."

Mr. Barkin took a stern look at both of them to make sure that they had understood his orders.

"Now if you excuse me, I have a few detention slips to fill out." And with that Mr. Barkin slammed the door to his office shut.

"So….." Ron scratched the back of his neck with one of his hands. He often did this when he either didn't know what to do or when he was nervous.

"What's your name?"

"Isabelle." She said while looking at the boy in front of her. " What's yours?"

"My name is Ronald but everybody calls me Ron." Ron felt his confidence growing back. If there was something he knew it was how to get anywhere in school.

"So Isabelle, what's your first class?"

"Well I think it's algebra Ron." Isabelle smiled a little and then handed her schedule over to Ron for him to look at. Ron, she thought placing the name in her memory.

"Yeah. Well algebra is my first lesson to. You can meet my friend Kim there too. Right this way." Ron made a slight hand motion and instantly transformed into "Confident boy." Although everybody who knew Ron, knew that with his luck it wouldn't last long. And to prove the point Ron's next step made him slip and he was sent flying down the corridor and stop right at the feet of…..

AN: So what do you think so far? I would please like reviews. Anybody may gladly come with tips. I have a vague idea where this is going but I'm open for suggestions.

Yours sincerely Sheila I. Johansson


End file.
